Charter of Unification
The Charter of Unification is the constitution of the Homeworld which establishes the planet as a united world with a representative democracy. The Charter of Unification is a successor document to the Treaty of Unity which established the first world government after the Homeworld Civil War. Contents Article One Article One of the Charter of the Unification establishes the Forum as the legislative body of the Homeworld. The article defines who may serve on the Forum, the procedures for legislation, as well as the appropriation of its members throughout the various regions of the Homeworld. Article Two Article Two defines the office of the Chairman of the Forum as the Chief Legislator, Chief Executive, and Head of State of the Homeworld. Procedures for eligibility and election of the Chairman are defined as are the various powers of the office. The article further specifies that the Chairman of the Forum is designated as the Commander-in-Chief of all military forces on the planet. Article Three Article Three establishes the Supreme Court of the Homeworld as well as regulations concerning the establishment of three Continental Courts which serve as the standard courts for matters involving planetary government. Article Three further details the criteria to serve as a justice on a planetary court and the powers the courts hold to overturn laws of the Forum which are in violation of the Charter of Unification. Article Four Article Four empowers local governments of cities, regions, and territories to retain their autonomy except in cases where laws of the Forum apply. The article further states that no local government may impede the planetary government in the performance of its duties or refuse to contribute to the overall planetary welfare. The article further elaborates on the procedures for the upkeep of local military forces and the procedure for the integration of local military units into a planetary defense force should the need arise. Article Five Article Five defines the procedure for Emergency Decrees of the Chairman of the Forum as well as procedures to remove the Chairman from office by a vote of no confidence from the Forum. The article further outlines the procedure for the Forum to pass laws which may amend the Charter of Unification as well as the procedures for judicial review by the Supreme Court to determine that such laws do not violate the spirit of the Charter. Article Six Article Six outlines the authority of the Forum to conduct treaties and agreements with alien powers. The article specifically prohibits local governments form making separate treaties or refusing to abide by the directives of any treaty enacted by the planetary government. Article Seven Article Seven specifies the criteria to be a citizen of the Homeworld and the rights entitled to thereof. The article further grants specific freedoms such as the freedom of speech, religion, assemble, trial by jury, due process, as well as protection from unlawful search and seizure, cruel and unusual punishment, or imprisonment without cause or warrant. Laws affecting the Charter of Unification * Forum Resolution 1 officially ratified and enacted the Charter of Unification * Forum Resolution 12 modified Article Two to specify that the Chairman of the Forum was Commander-in-Chief of the Homeworld Army * Forum Resolution 146 modified Article Two to state that the Chairman also held supreme command of the Navy. * Forum Resolution 175 expanded Article Seven to clarify the procedures for holding elections as well as the methods of absentee balloting * Forum Resolution 229 added succession procedures to Article Two in the event that the Chairman of the Forum died while in office * Forum Resolution 310 limited the terms of office for the Chairman of the Forum to either two elections or fifteen years * Forum Resolution 416: expanded Article Five to include procedures required to remove and expel members of the Forum from office for cause. * Forum Resolution 561 officially disbanded the Army and specified that the Navy would be reformed into a new armed force called the Service (see Act for the Creation of the Service) * Forum Resolution 693: expanded Article Seven to describe the naturalization requirements for aliens wishing to become citizens of the Homeworld. This was specifically enacted to allow Husnock then living on the Homeworld to become citizens if they so desired Category:Laws